All That Matters
by Sailor Silver
Summary: She was in love once with a man, he was her high school sweetheart but then she had to break his heart when fame came her way. She never has gotten over him and when she gets a chance to set it right, what will happen? S&D pairing. R&R!!!!


All That Matters 

**AN: This is my very first story and the story ideas are based on a friend's experiences.  I hope you like it and leave me some feedback whether good or bad.**

**Summary:  She was in love once with a man, he was her high school sweetheart but then she had to break his heart when fame came her way.  She never has gotten over him and when she gets a chance to set it right, what will happen? S&D pairing.  R&R!!!!**

**Disclaimer:  Whatever illusions I have, I have come to realize that I do not own Sailor Moon *teardrop***

**Prologue **

She was in tenth grade and to herself she wasn't very pretty to look at.  She was a short 5"2 with blonde hair and blue eyes.  She had quite an imagination and could picture her whole life within a matter of seconds.  She could see who she was going to marry and could picture her children.  But like most of the time it doesn't happen that way.  She had dreams.  Dreams of love, dreams of fame, and dreams of a life she could never have.  Most people would call it a silly crush but in her heart she felt it was different.  But she admired from afar.  He wasn't like a preppy guy, he was just a regular guy who you didn't see hanging in dark corners making out like most of the good-looking "preppy" guys with their cheerleader girlfriends.  Sometimes she would catch him watching her but her shyness got the best of her and she could never stare back.  After a while she thought all was lost and he got the message that she wasn't interested but oh she was.  She only had one class with him, which was chorus.  It seemed like every girl was after him in that class and she couldn't compete with that.  But one day, he was talking to a girl that sat beside him and he was kneeling right in front of her and they were singing the Star-Spangled Banner and he was looking right at her like he was singing to her.  Suddenly she got her courage and stared right in his eyes as she sang, so that they were singing to each other.  To her, it was just them alone.  And suddenly he stood up, his eyes never leaving hers, and he bent just a little and his lips brushed hers.  Time seemed to stand still even though it only lasted a few seconds.  He jerked back and smiled as color rose to his cheeks and walked away, leaving me in awe.  She looked around and about laughed because of the expression on Rei Davis's face.  Everybody knew that Rei had never completely gotten over Darien, even though nothing had happened between them.  At one time they liked each other but at different times.  When he liked her she didn't him and vice versa.   After that day, he began flirting with her more and more everyday and with that her imagination flared again.  Her faith was renewed and was flying on air.  Finally he asked her out and their relationship changed.  Slowly he was turning into one of those "preppy" guys but not the "preppy" part.  They couldn't get enough of each other.  They were always sharing quick kisses in dark corners if only for a moment.  She was falling in deep and she knew she would never be able to climb out while there was still a breath in her body.  She was seventeen when he told her he loved her but she said she loved him too.  It was Valentine's Day and at her high school you could send candy-grams to your sweetheart and they sent one to each other.  Their message to each other was part of a song but they had underlined certain lines that meant, " I mean this".  It was the song Come what May from Moulin Rouge.  He wrote to her the first verse and she the second to him.  It would be their song forever.

To: Serena

From: Your Soul mate
    
    Never knew I could feel like this
    
    Like I've never seen the sky before
    
    I want to vanish inside your kiss
    
    Every day I love more and more
    
    Listen to my heart
    
    Can you hear it sings
    
    Telling me to give you everything
    
    Seasons may change
    
    Winter to spring
    
    But I love you until
    
    The end of time
    
    To: Darien
    
    From: Your Soul mate
    
    Suddenly the world seems
    
    Such a perfect place
    
    Suddenly it moves with
    
    Such a perfect grace
    
    Suddenly my life
    
    Doesn't seem such a waste
    
    But our world revolves around you
    
    And there's no mountain too high
    
    No river too wide
    
    Sing out this song
    
    I'll be there by your side
    
    Storm clouds may gather
    
    And stars may collide
    
    But I love you until
    
    The end of time
    
                        That night was the first time they made love and after it he sang to her as she drifted to sleep.  It was all so wonderful and she never wanted it to end but she was eighteen and school was coming to an end.  One of her dreams had come true, she had fell in love with the man of her dreams, but for another to come true, one had to die.  A talent scout had found her and they wanted to give her a record deal.  But she would have to leave everything behind.  He told her to go and follow her dreams.  He said their love was like a butterfly.  If you let it go and it comes back, then it's meant to be.  He had complete faith in her even though it broke his heart to let her go.
    
                        That was eight years ago and her heart had never completely healed.  At first they had written and called each other but eventually it all began to taper off.  She was number one and he was a high school principal.  Of course she had romances all the time but they were nothing like what they had shared.  But now she was getting her chance to see him again.  The school he worked at had one a concert by her in their auditorium.  But she didn't know if he was married or what or if he even had feelings for her anymore.  She didn't know how she would react when she saw him face to face.  If it weren't for him she would have never gotten this far and she regretted never telling him.  She just hoped maybe this concert would set things right.
    
    **AN: Ok this is a taste and I want to know what you think. Feedback please!!!!!**


End file.
